


Pretty Fly

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween.  The day when the barrier between Makai and the human world is weakest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I actually read the game script and watched the anime, and now I have a ship for this like burning.

Setsuna figures that this will be the last trick-or-treater he answers tonight. His town is one of the few in Japan that encourages the kids to dress up and ask for candy, but it's getting late and he only has a handful of pumpkin-flavored corn puffs left.

The doorbell rings, and Setsuna makes sure his devil horns are on right before opening the door. Then he takes a step back while trying not to spill his bowl of treats. "Ack-!"

A smiling face, with dark red eyes under a buglike head and a patch of green hair. Two extra pairs of arms that seem to move as easily as the first. The body of a fly disappears into a point, with no legs visible, and each wing is marked by a skull and crossbones. "Trick or treat? That's how it goes, right?"

"Wh-who are you?" Setsuna asks, automatically reaching for the DeviRiser and not finding it.

The guest pouts. "Come on, Setsuna. What other demon would come visit you? And I even did something special for Halloween."

"...Zett?" Setsuna ventures.

Zett grins. "It's about time! Come on, are you going to let me in or what?"

"Oh- right." Setsuna steps aside and shuts the door. "What are you doing here?"

"It's _Halloween_. The day when the barrier between Makai and the human world is weakest. I thought I'd surprise you." Zett peers through the window briefly. "There's a kid coming up here soon. Can I answer this one? Please?"

Setsuna pauses, sighs, then hands Zett the bowl of corn puffs. "Knock yourself out."

Zett fistpumps with two of his six arms, then goes to wait by the door. When the doorbell rings, he opens it with one of his bug arms and holds the bowl out with the bottom set to a young girl in a fairy costume. "Here you go, have all that's left."

The girl hesitantly reaches out and takes the remainder of the puffs. "Th...thank you..." After dropping them in her bag, she turns and hightails it out of there.

Zett shrugs and shuts the door. "You'd think she'd never seen a fly before," he says, handing the bowl back to Setsuna. "So now what? What else do humans do on Halloween?"

"Well... aside from dress up and hand out candy, not too much," Setsuna answers. "It's a little late for us to have a party."

"Setsuna." Suddenly, Zett regards him seriously. It's a chilling effect with his darkened eyes.

Setsuna gulps. "What?"

"It is never too late to have a party."

They turn on the Halloween classics, plus "Pretty Fly For A White Guy" which Setsuna doesn't have the heart to tell Zett is not actually about pretty flies and the white men who love them. Zett spends at least fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to dance without feet while Setsuna breaks out the party snacks.

A minute or so after Setsuna tells him not to suck down the vegetable dip, Zett suddenly looks nervous. "...Can I stay the night?"

"Course you can." Setsuna smiles at him. "You can stay as long as you want to."

A frown. "But, in the morning, it won't be Halloween any longer. Is that okay?"

"Zett, wherever I am, you're always going to be welcome." Setsuna thinks for a second. "If I brought you to school you probably shouldn't look exactly like this, but-"

He's cut off by a six-armed hug. Which is pretty nice, as hugs go.


End file.
